


He

by boomersoonerash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Love Poems, Pining, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/boomersoonerash
Summary: I wish he could see himself through my eyes





	He

I wish he could see himself through my eyes  
I wish he could see how courageous he is  
I wish he could see how strong he is  
I wish he could see he doesn't need my positive outlook  
But I will keep giving it at least until he finds a girlfriend who can give it  
He did say he wanted a girlfriend who could do that  
Maybe if he saw himself through my eyes he'd see why I'm falling  
I'm just not sure he'll be there to catch me  
But oh how I wish on my heart he is


End file.
